The present disclosure relates in general to the field of electronic media generation, and more specifically, to intelligently generating system-customized documentation.
In the past documentation was paper based. Preparing documentation for a very specific environment or customer tended to be expensive as printing documents in an affordable way tended to require economies of scale. As a consequence documentation was often written to apply to a large audience group order to allow for high printing numbers. Computers have largely replaced pen and paper and typewriting machines to generate document in modern office, school, and home environments. Electronic documents generated using modern computers may include any electronic media content that is intended for presentation to a user in either an electronic form (e.g., as displayed in a graphical user interface (GUI) of a computer) or to be printed out as a physical, published document. Modern computer networks have further enabled the easy and widespread distribution of electronic documents. Through these advancements some foresee or aspire to a paperless society, where hardcopy documents are replaced entirely by electronic versions of the same. Electronic documents may be implemented in any one of a variety of electronic document file types, including Microsoft Word documents, Portable Document Format (PDF) documents, HyperText Markup Language (HTML) files, OpenDocument files, TeX documents, PostScript documents, and so on. In some cases, specialized document reader programs have been developed to draft electronic documents in a particular format and render the files for presentation and viewing by a user. Companies are also replacing or supplementing product documentation typically provided as a paper booklets with electronic copies of the same. This may allow for reduced use of paper as well as allow users interested in purchasing a product or who have lost their physical copy of product documentation to access an electronic copy of the documentation over a network, such as the Internet, in lieu of accessing a physical version of the documentation.